


Todo el que ama hace la guerra: KERBEROS.

by Damablanca



Series: Todo el que ama hace la guerra [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne tiene una misión: llegar a Desembarco del Rey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rosas Invernales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VavaBeatle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VavaBeatle/gifts), [Any_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/gifts), [Nimuelux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/gifts).



> Mi enorme agradecimiento a Any, Guivi y Jai.  
> Sin ustedes no haría esto.

Brienne ya no era tan inocente como para no entender qué estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.

Sabía que su padre no era el hombre simple, de mirada sonriente que la despertaba todas las mañanas de domingo para ir a pescar al norte de la isla. Antes creía que las pocas cosas que le importaban estaban en el ático de la casa y en los acantilados rodeados de agua tan pura y clara, que uno podía ver boquillas doradas y diablitos de jade nadando cerca de uno, estelas verdes y amarillas, refulgentes como tesoros dentro de un arca.

Pero ninguna persona es tan simple.Lo aprendió con el tiempo.

Renly, con su sonrisa boba, la perseguía siempre. Ella corría, corría fuerte, pero la alcanzaba, en todas partes, se filtraba en sus sueños. Cada vez parecía arrancarle un pedacito, dejándole un vacío en el pecho, más patente día con día. Vive, le había suplicado Cat. Vive. Pero no sabía cómo. Quería volver a la isla, pedirle a su padre consuelo. Quería dormir en un banco de arena y desatarse, como los vendavales arrasan costas.

Quería secarse por dentro.

“Cuando esto termine… visitaré su tumba, visitaré todas las tumbas, les dejaré flores”, se acomodó en el asiento y buscó el cinturón de seguridad, abrochándoselo. “Llevaré flores de otoño. No es tarde aun. Y después… después…”

Golpetearon una de las ventanillas del auto y ella desbloqueó la puerta para que pudieran meterlo. No sería un viaje largo, solo hasta las afueras de la ciudad, le prometieron. Cat se lo prometió. Por las niñas. Un hombretón de ceño fruncido lo acomodó en el asiento trasero, también lo aseguró con el cinturón, y luego lo esposó al pasamanos del techo.

No le dijo nada. Cerró de un portazo y caminó hasta la joven vestida con el abrigo de piel oscura. Parecía una osa, imponiéndose sobre toda su altura. Se habían visto tantas veces antes. Ahora, todo parecía lejano, parte de un mundo lleno de candelabros y arañas de cristal.

Brienne pudo entender que ambos intercambiaron palabras poco amables, pero antes de que pudiera encender el auto, la joven se acercó, con un sobre en la mano.

-Buena suerte-murmuró, deslizándolo por la ventanilla entreabierta. Desapareció con rapidez, hacia una Van blindada, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos para protegerse de la llovizna repentina.

“Una rosa invernal”, Brienne vio el sello intacto al revisar el sobre. “Una rosa, ellas no son buen presagio para mí”.

Miró por el retrovisor. La capucha negra le cubría la cara. Le habían puesto ropa vieja, igual de negra, y demasiado grande para él. Parecía un prisionero de guerra. “Es un prisionero”, se corrigió.

-Vamos a movernos.- le informó tan neutral como pudo.

Podía ver la acción mecánica de sus labios contra la tela, respirando más fuerte.Lanzó una carcajada. Ronca y amarga.

-Silencio. –le ordenó, picada en lo más vivo. No debería haberse ofendido. Pero un malestar familiar le tiñó las mejillas de un rojo furioso.

-Eres una mujer.- la voz sonaba extraña, deformada.

“Sí, soy una mujer, y también hice promesas.”- volvió a mirar el sello en forma de rosa y lo rompió.

 


	2. Nomine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El viaje comienza...

 

Había un viejo escudo de armas colgado en la pared, sobre la chimenea. Su padre le había contado historias, cuentos de caballeros y dragones, doncellas en peligro y espadas mágicas. Le había gustado escuchar sobre esas espadas refulgentes en tiempos antes del tiempo, donde la nieve cubría la tierra y la noche era eterna, fría y oscura.

Galladon se había reído de ella muchas veces. Él había preguntado sobre las lunas y las estrellas, y qué significaban los colores, y por qué el sótano estaba lleno de escudos y viejos floretes. Entonces su padre sacaba un viejo libro de genealogías, lo desempolvaba ostentosamente y revisaban el árbol familiar para rastrear la antigua sangre noble de la que ellos venían. La isla les había cedido el apellido. Ellos eran los Tarth, una antigua casa erigida en un pequeño punto de la Bahía de los Naufragios, que había existido mucho antes del arribo de la Compañía Dorada o de la Guerra del Usurpador.

A Brienne también le gustaba la heráldica, pero le gustaban más los dragones. A todos los niños les gustan los dragones, le decía su madre acariciándole la cabeza. No sabía si eso significaba aceptación o consuelo, nunca quiso preguntar. El fuego de la fantasía inundaba su mente, y tan pronto como un día vestía armadura, y blandía una espada valirya para cazar dragones, otro día los defendía, de alguna fuerza aun más terrible, y en otro huía de ellos, inundada por un terror que no había conocido mortal alguno.

Con suerte, algunas noches, soñaba con ser un dragón.

Pero su padre pensaba que traían mala suerte. Al crecer Brienne se había negado a creer en supersticiones, pero a veces, a veces sentía que los dioses jugaban bromas crueles dejando pistas al azar.

“A mamá tampoco le gustaban los dragones, ella prefería contarme historias de Gigantes de piedra y Sirenas de piel azul”, recordó al virar suavemente el auto en una rotonda, para tomar una vía tranquila que la alejara de la carretera de la costa. “También le gustaban las flores silvestres, lirios de agua, hisopos, delfinas…”

Fue una buena mujer su madre, sus palabras y sus risas siempre dulces, y sus manos cálidas, pródigas en ternura. Ya no habían fotos suyas en la casa, solo un discreto cuadro, que descansaba en una repisa de la biblioteca. Brienne la recordaba diferente. Un poco más regordeta, con ojos más alegres, y también con una nariz más grande. “No tanto como la mía, aunque claro, ella nunca se la rompió”.

La carretera del Camino Real era más rápida, pero en algún punto la detendrían y se darían cuenta. Tenía que adentrarse en zonas más boscosas, menos transitadas. Además él hablaría, lo sabía. Aunque ambos estuvieran en peligro.

“No puedo permitir que eso pase”. Inconscientemente buscó su imagen en el espejo retrovisor, para constatar que seguía allí, que no había desaparecido. Apenas se pusieron en marcha comenzaron a discutir. “No voy a permitir que me intimide”. Brienne se repitió muchas veces, pero las palabras se escapaban de su boca casi sin querer, solo para que él encontrara pie para alimentar la tensión, y ella sabía que en algún punto su contrincante terminaría ganando. “Es bueno que no pueda ver mi rubor”.

“Es bueno que no pueda verte en absoluto” una voz insidiosa le susurró al oído, desde el interior de una profunda herida.

-Me estoy asfixiando.

Luego de un breve descanso, comenzaba de nuevo. “Y ni siquiera vamos por la mitad”. Dejó que un viejo volkswagen con matricula del Dominio se les adelantara.

Despejando sus pensamientos, Brienne le contestó:

-Entonces deberías guardar el aliento.

-Necesito respirar.

-Silencio.- había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se lo había pedido.

-¿Por qué? La única cosa que no me han encadenado es la lengua.

“Si es tan peligroso, debería meterlo al maletero”, pensó con una punzada de crueldad y de culpa. Y como si él pudiera leer sus intenciones, le replicó en un latigazo.

-No puedes hacer nada. Tendrías que quitarme las esposas.

-Entonces no te las quitaré.

Su voz se volvió un poco más condescendiente la siguiente vez:

-Me portaré bien si cuando menos me libero de la capucha.

-No lo creo. El negro te sienta bien.

Una risa genuina surgió de pronto. Algo que nunca había escuchado. Trató de concentrase en la carretera. “¿Se estará riendo de mi?” Pero no se atrevió a callarlo esta vez. Y fuera lo que fuera, parecía divertirlo mucho. Con voz entrecortada volvió a hablarle:

-Tengo hambre y ganas de orinar.

-Llegaremos pronto.

-Esto sería mucho más fácil _si le llamaras_.

Brienne lo había visto antes en los periódicos. Su nombre como el de su familia llenaba páginas, aunque sospechaba que no era algo de lo cual sentirse orgulloso. Incluso recordaba vagamente haber leído el apellido Lannister en los libros de entrada de Evenfall. Pensó de nuevo en su padre, y en qué pasaría cuando pudiera hacerle las preguntas correctas. Si algún día lo volvía a ver…

-Eso no fue lo que se acordó.

-En algún punto vas a ceder.

-No, no lo haré. Te quedaras como estas, _Matarreyes_.- era más fácil así. Un apodo sensacionalista de algún tabloide. Pero no una mentira. Los monstruos no siempre se esconden en la oscuridad.

-Vaca testaruda-Le oyó susurrar, mientras retorcía los brazos, para acomodarse tanto como le permitía el cinturón de seguridad.

“Me han dicho cosas peores”- la muchacha dejó que su mirada vagara por los sauces llorones que bordeaban la carretera-“Las palabras son el viento”.

-Brienne. Mi nombre es Brienne- dijo de pronto, cansada.

-Y mi nombre es Jaime- replicó él, pisando sus propias palabras, y su voz fue otro latigazo, antes de perderse en la nada.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aunque las chicas dicen que no (porque son muy lindas y no las merezco), siento que vamos a marearnos con el mapa de Poniente.  
> Naahhh, voy a culpar a la escala.
> 
> Adelanté el capitulo porque el fin de semana trae pronóstico de lluvia en mi pueblo ;)


	3. Tenebrae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer POV de Jaime...

“Debí haber matado al chico”.

El mundo ahora se reducía a la oscuridad. Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre seca en la boca, el género burdo que le raspaba la cara y el vaivén suave del vehículo en movimiento. Difícilmente había experimentado algo así. Cuando era solo un chiquillo desgarbado, creciendo en la Roca, había inventando un juego para entretenerse con su hermano menor. Era algo tonto, una fantasía alimentada por las primeras letras que había aprendido éste, y por los cuentos febriles del tío Gerion.

Se adentraban en los cimientos del viejo castillo, buscando huesos y tesoros en la oscuridad. Su tío les había regalado una lámpara con forma de tetera, una lámpara hecha en las lejanas tierras de Asshai, cuya llama debía ser eterna. Pero la lámpara se apagaba siempre, y entonces debían tantear las paredes para volver sobre sus pasos hacia la superficie. Siempre estaba oscuro y húmedo allá abajo, y cada escalofrío era la caricia de una mano espectral.

Maldita Catelyn. Ahora entendía por qué Tyrion odiaba a esa mujer. Y aun así tenía que reconocer que había sido más gentil que los demás, aunque ella era quien tenía el genuino derecho de sentirse agraviada. No estaba seguro de cómo habría sabido librarse su pequeño hermano del asunto. “En primer lugar, si yo fuera él, no me hubieran atrapado. Al menos, no tan rápido”.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de quien había empujado la negociación. Tal vez su padre estaba al tanto. Tyrion no querría ponerlo en mayor peligro, si no tenía otra opción, debió decirle al viejo. Incluso una pequeña parte de él tenía la esperanza de que Cersei se hubiera involucrado. Tyrion podría tragarse su orgullo para eso. Pero no, Catelyn jamás lo hubiera consentido entonces. Malditos Stark y su honor de mierda. Estaba harto de ellos.

Lo último que había sabido de su familia era lo poco que le contaban los guardias. Al principio, en la primera habitación que le dieron, incluso podía acceder a viejos diarios para enterarse de alguna noticia. Así sabía que su padre le había arrebatado a Stannis el asunto de Aguasnegras, y que los Tyrrel eran sus nuevos aliados políticos. Se preguntaba si durarían tanto como los Baratheon, o los Targaryen antes que ellos.

Ned no estaba tan equivocado en esconderse en su pequeña madriguera del Norte. Jaime comenzaba a sentir tentadora la idea de dejar que el trasero se le congelara en medio de la nieve, con tal de evitarse las mordidas venenosas en el nido de serpientes que era la capital. Volvería a aquello pronto. Se sintió desolado por un instante. Pero volvería a Cersei, su dulce hermana… y entonces estaba seguro, podría tolerar cualquier cosa, las sonrisas falsas, los chismes, los trucos, las traiciones, la mierda más repugnante, todo lo que fuera necesario para volver a sus brazos.

“Lo he hecho por veinte años, puedo hacerlo un poco más”.

Si lo llevaban en el rumbo correcto. Después de intentar escaparse dos veces lo habían metido en una celda tan oscura y húmeda como las catacumbas de la Roca. Solo que allí no habían fantasmas, sino gente viva, con muchas preguntas y una florida imaginación.

“Aun así lo volvería a intentar”, se dijo respirando profundo. Había matado a sus guardias en ambas ocasiones, y a dos civiles que trataron de detenerlo. “Supongo que así debe ser la guerra”.

“Maté a mucha gente, tal vez esto es una quimera, y solo me están reubicando…”

Un vago sonido le llego de alguna parte. Fue insistente, hasta que se hizo más claro. Un celular sonando dentro del vehículo.

-Hola?- la mujer contestó, por culpa de la capucha su voz se escuchaba más grave. De donde habían sacado los Stark a gente como esta? Por un momento creyó que las Mormont estaban involucradas. Una de las nietas de Maege sería capaz de tener las suficientes pelotas, pero la mujer tenía un malhumorado acento sureño. Y le había repetido muchas veces que su nombre era Brienne.

“Como si no pudiera mentirme…”

-No entiendo… la señal… no puedo escucharte, no te entiendo… no puedo escucharte… seguiré la misma ruta, si algo sale mal voy a encender el GPS… hola… hola?

Escuchó un golpe suave, probablemente había guardado el teléfono en la guantera.

-¿Por dónde vamos?-le preguntó, tratando de inclinar un poco la cabeza hacia ella.

-A mitad de camino.-replicó escuetamente.

Se revolvió incomodo.

-¿A quién vas a entregarme?

-Eso es algo que ahora no importa.

-Puede ser mucho más fácil si le hablas…

-¿A quién? ¿Se supone que debo darte un nombre que puedas reconocer o crees que tu familia hará que esto sea más rápido?

-Mi padre lo haría infinitamente menos problemático.-la única razón por la que seguía vivo era Tywin Lannister.

-Yo no sirvo a tu padre.

-No. Obviamente no te gustan los leones.

-¿Y por qué habría de ser tan obvio? ¿O por qué habría de importarme?

Podía escuchar la vibración en su voz. La tensión en cada palabra.

-Apesta a lobo en todas partes.- era una extraña acusación, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

-Yo no sirvo a los Stark.

-Pero si a Catelyn.

-Es diferente. –la mujer se apresuró a contestar.

-Se que no eres del Norte. Pero tu acento tampoco es de Aguasdulces. Parece costeño… no se… Bastión de Tormentas… tal vez más abajo… pero no creo que seas de Dorne.

-No entiendo cual es el punto.

Era demasiado estúpida o demasiado testaruda.

-Tengo derecho a saber.

-No, no tienes ningún derecho.

-Al contrario, me han tenido a pan y agua en una celda sucia por meses enteros, me han interrogado hasta el hartazgo, aunque no he tenido notificación de juicio alguno, y me han… quieres que describa todo lo que me han hecho? Creo que puedo diferenciar a un lobo, de un desollado o de un sol de plata… solo por el método que utilizan, que por cierto no tiene nada que ver con lo que nos enseñan en la academia. No es diferente a la situación de ahora.- hizo una pausa- Pero eso es irrelevante, pues soy yo quien infunde temor en el corazón de los gentiles. Mi nombre debería ser usado para asustar doncellas y adolescentes de manos callosas. Dime una cosa Brienne “de quien sabe dónde”, eres aun doncella? Porque si es así, puedes quitarme las esposas y haré algo más que asustarte.

-Bastardo.-lo insultó por lo bajo, y era tan dulce escuchar que había golpeado en algún punto.

-No servirás a los Stark, pero me odias como uno ¿Donde te encontró Catelyn? Te entrenaron como a un perro de caza? Mi familia también tiene perros, pero no creo que te gustara demasiado encontrarte con los Clegane.

-Cállate de una vez.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada?

-¿Por qué estas tan enojado tú? Después de todos tus crímenes serás recompensado. Serás libre, cuando deberías…

-¿Qué? ¿Estar muerto?

-Los dioses no deberían ser indulgentes con monstruos así.

Se rió, tratando de aclararse la voz. Monstruo o bastardo, daba lo mismo.

-¿Has conocido la indulgencia de los dioses? Ellos no favorecen a nadie.

-Tanta sangre no debería ser derramada sin llamar su atención.

-Yo no empecé.

Volvió a escuchar el timbre del teléfono. Sonó media docena de veces y la mujer no contestó. Algo de seguro andaba mal.

-Que tanto confías en tus amigos?

Se preguntaba si ella tenía un plan de respaldo. No creía que el trato fuera de conocimiento extendido entre los hombres de Robb y, de saberlo, probablemente muy pocos estarían de acuerdo con el asunto. Si pensaba rápido, el chico no tendría idea alguna de la intromisión de su madre.

“¿Cuánto tiempo hemos viajado?”-se preguntó, para darse una respuesta inmediata-“El suficiente para que las personas equivocadas sepan que ya no soy de su propiedad.”

-Si te interesa seguir con la piel sobre la carne, es mejor que no enciendas la porquería de GPS.

-Ya lo sé… ya lo sé…

El teléfono siguió sonando. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando había obligado a la mujer a acelerar. Jaime se sintió jalado hacia atrás, si eso era posible, atrapado como estaba por el cinturón de seguridad. Las esposas bailaron alrededor de sus muñecas, y por un instante se sintió agradecido de llevarlas puestas.

“No puedo morir hoy”, se dijo, “Antes tengo que ver a Cersei”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, que tal? Continuamos con esto ;)  
>  He revisado las estadísticas y solo hay 137 trabajos en castellano bajo la etiqueta de "A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin" en AO3.  
>  En Fanfiction.net hay cerca de 800 trabajos!  
>  *_*  
>  Personalmente me gusta más el formato de AO3, y nadie me paga por decir esto(huye despavorida)... en fin...  
>  Como sea, si están interesados en recomendar fics en castellano o fanarts o publicar su propio trabajo, por favor, pasen por aquí  
> 
> 
> [DAMABLANCA](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Damablanca/199348236894972?ref=hl) 
> 
> El fandom hispanoparlante se los agradecerá ;)


	4. El puente del Forca Roja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña persecución y muchos problemas avecinándose...

El sedan gris le había parecido sospechoso una vez que tomó el desvío del Tridente. La primera vez que lo vio por el retrovisor pensó en Galladon. Su hermano mayor solía conducir un viejo sedan gris, que le habían regalado cuando cumplió dieciséis. Fue el mismo vehículo del último viaje a Bastión de Tormentas. Su madre había comprado un adorno colgante para pegarlo al vidrio frontal, un pequeño kraken, extrañamente peludo, que había a asustado a Alysanne hasta hacerla llorar. Brienne tuvo que sentarla en su regazo y cantarle la canción de las Tres Reinas para tranquilizarla.

–Espero que nos traiga buena suerte-refunfuñó Galladon una vez que su hermanita estaba tranquila en el asiento trasero. 

Miró su reloj de pulsera y se dio cuenta de que los seguían a una velocidad regular poco más de quince minutos. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Buscó con inútil consuelo el sobre con el sello roto, lo que quería era hacer una llamada, pero ya era tarde para eso. Aceleró aprovechando la soledad de la carretera y volvió a observar el espejo retrovisor.

“Tal vez es solo mi impresión”, trató de tranquilizarse, pero al tomar la curva, el sedan seguía detrás, y también había acelerado. “Siete Infiernos”. Tenía un arma en el bolsillo y otra en la guantera. En el sobre, además del mapa con la ruta planeada había dinero, y otra SIM para cambiar el número en caso de que ya no fuera seguro utilizar el que tenía.

“Si es necesario tendré que disparar. Pero si tiene una escolta no podré detenerlos por mucho tiempo”.

El Forca Roja estaba adelante. No había ruta alternativa para alguien ajeno a la zona y con pocos deseos de toparse con una barrera policial.  Sabía que hacia Salinas eran comunes los asaltos a los viajeros, esas bandas eran llamadas “Piratas del asfalto” por las autoridades y “Hermandades del bosque” por la prensa. No quería desviar hacia la zona para toparse con esos problemas.

 “Tengo que cruzar ese puente”, se mojó los labios resecos y pisó el acelerador.

Los arboles eran borrones verdes a sus costados y difícilmente se distinguían ya las señalizaciones o las rayas del pavimento. El timbre del teléfono volvió a sonar enloquecedoramente.

-¿Que ves? ¿Quiénes son?

-No se Matarreyes, no llevan un maldito estandarte con su escudo de armas…

-Teníamos la ventaja, no pueden venir de Fuerte Terror.

-No sé, Robb pudo volver antes de tiempo.-no podía creer aquella crueldad, que no fuera capaz de entender las intenciones de su madre.

-O alguien habló de mas.- replicó Lannister casi gritando para hacerse escuchar sobre el constante timbre del teléfono

Brienne se sentía aturdida por el sonido.

Había un par de cosas que cualquiera debía saber sobre Poniente: la primera era que uno no podía huir de personas como los Lannister o los Bolton. Eran viejas familias, ostentando apellidos nobles, pero a diferencia de la mayoría, no vivían de glorias pasadas, sino de influencias y un alto poder económico. Durante mucho tiempo lo único que había frenado los intereses de ambos era Ned Stark, pero él estaba muerto hacía más de un año, habían encontrado su cuerpo en un callejón oscuro, una fría madrugada que anunciaba el inicio del otoño.

“Poco después murió Renly”, la voz de sus recuerdos encontró otro hueco para subsistir. “Pero eso no tiene nada que ver… o tal vez tiene que ver con todo. Al menos tiene que ver conmigo”.

Tywin Lannister había apoyado a los Targaryen en el parlamento, y había tenido una gran influencia en el partido conservador, cuando los vestigios de la era monárquica amenazaban con hundir sus pretensiones de continuar siendo mayoría en el gobierno. Luego de que Robert Baratheon llegara con sus reformas, poco antes de que los restos de Aerys Targaryen fueran encontrados tras el incendio de sus oficinas en la Fortaleza Roja, los Lannister adquirieron mayor poder, si eso era posible. Continuaron como principal soporte del partido, avalados con la relación familiar que los unía a los Baratheon. La hija mayor de Tywin, Cersei, se había casado con Robert poco después de que lo eligieran presidente de ambas cámaras.

“A Renly nunca le gustó. Decía que era toda sonrisas y besos perfumados hasta que te clavaba las uñas y era demasiado tarde para escapar.”

Catelyn no albergaba ninguna esperanza de que ella quisiera devolverle a sus hijas. Y tampoco tenía por qué. No sabía nada de su hermano Jaime, o no tenía pruebas de lo que había pasado con él. De todos modos era al otro a quien Brienne debía encontrar, al que llamaban **el Imp**.

-Quiero verlos muertos a todos, Brienne.- Cat le había dicho una noche antes, presa de la tristeza y la desesperación.- Pero antes tengo que tener a mis hijas de vuelta.*

La mujer tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y Brienne misma se encontró con las mejillas húmedas por el dolor que compartían.

Se sacudió los recuerdos antes de que la carretera fuera una imagen empañada por el luto.

“Tengo que cruzar el Forca, si cruzo el Forca estaremos bien”, se dijo, echando un nuevo vistazo al retrovisor.

Ésa era la segunda cosa que había que saber. A quién enfrentarse y de quién huir. Brienne era fácilmente descartable, y carecía de valor para cualquiera de los grandes señores en medio de su juego de poder. Sabía que Cat no podría protegerla fuera de Aguasdulces, y aun allí su influencia era limitada. Si ella estaba viva, era porque el Lannister estaba vivo. No tenía más remedio que correr si no conocía al enemigo.

Una vez que pasara sobre el gran río, estaría en tierra de nadie. Lo más próximo a la civilización era el pueblo junto a Harrenhal, y allí difícilmente encontraría problemas para llegar a Desembarco del Rey.  Era pequeño y con pocas personas interesadas en preguntar. Allí podría reconsiderar sus alternativas.

Pero si quería cruzar el puente, tenía que deshacerse de ellos. Con rapidez contestó el teléfono y lo puso en altavoz, tirándolo al asiento del pasajero para mantener ambas manos en el volante.

Una voz grave, autoritaria retumbó en el interior de la cabina.

_-...Matarreyes detén el vehículo ahora..._

“Sí, eso.” Brienne observó el velocímetro.

Lannister se río con ganas. No era más que un fardo negro atrás de ella, pero aun así, no había una partecita suya que confesara rendición.

-Él está un poco ocupado ahora.- Brienne se vio obligada a contestar.

_-...Eres la chica Tarth?_

-¿Y quién eres tú?

_-...Si tienen buen juicio detendrán el auto. No tienes por qué continuar con esto niña, no es tu problema..._

“Me volví parte de esto cuando Catelyn me levantó del pavimento y no le importó la sangre”. El cuerpo de Renly aun estaba caliente y a lo lejos las sirenas ululaban con desesperación. “Tengo que cruzar el puente”, se dijo de nuevo, porque era lo único que importaba en ese momento.

Comenzó a desacelerar.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó el Matarreyes de pronto- ¿Ryger? Robin Ryger? Yo te conozco. Pensé que disfrutabas del retiro en alguna ratonera de Aguasdulces.

-... _Edmure Tully ofreció una recompensa por tu cabeza..._

“El hermano de Catelyn? Robb debió llegar antes de lo previsto.”

-¿Y qué dice la Stark de lo que está haciendo el idiota de Edmure?

_-...Sólo los dioses saben la clase de influencia que ejerciste  sobre ella para convencerla de esto..._

Fue como una bofetada y Brienne enrojeció hasta las raíces del cabello. Estúpidamente intentó rebatir a Ryger.

\- Lady Catelyn jamás...

El Matarreyes la interrumpió.

-Sí, eso hice, seduje a Catelyn Stark. Nada pone más caliente a una mujer que contarle como le partiste la pierna a su marido.

“O que tu familia dejó su cuerpo decapitado en un callejón del Lecho de Pulgas”, sintió que la piel le ardía aun más y que el estomago le daba un vuelco. Frenó de golpe. 

-¡Mierda!-volvió a exclamar el Matarreyes, pero contrario a lo que ella esperaba no la acribilló con amenazas o improperios.

_-...Eso es niña, es lo correcto… todos sabemos lo que hay que hacer con Lannister..._

Ryger se escuchaba satisfecho, pero para ella su voz era una nota apagada, en algún punto del pasado.

-Eso es Brienne… se que siempre haces lo correcto…- Renly le susurró al oído, pero esta vez ya no podía recordar su risa.

Esperó unos segundos, y cuando estuvo segura puso reversa y retrocedió hasta chocar contra la nariz del sedan. Y no se detuvo hasta que lo obligó a su vez a retroceder, fuera de la carretera, derrapando colina abajo entre los árboles. Antes de que ella perdiera la dirección, volvió a detenerse, puso en marcha el auto hacia adelante, y aceleró hasta que el puente quedó fuera de la vista. Entonces giró en un polvoriento camino de tierra, entre prados que se perdían en el bosque.

Allí se detuvo por última vez, y apago el motor. Trató de tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón antes de salir del auto.

El cielo nunca fue más azul. La tierra nunca se vio más viva en ese mundo verde donde ella era una intrusa.

Revisó el arma en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y entró en la parte trasera, junto a Lannister. Le quitó la capucha.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, buscado su mirada entre la maraña de pelo sucio y la sangre seca.

-Mierda.-era todo lo que el hombre podía repetir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *POV de Catelyn, "Tormenta de Espadas".


	5. Fiat Lux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Brienne entornó los ojos y salió del auto. No lo liberó, pero al menos no lo dejó de nuevo en la oscuridad. "

La luz hirió sus ojos, por lo que mantuvo los párpados cerrados por un tiempo. Apenas había escuchado la pregunta, distraído por la sensación del aire acariciando libremente  su piel. Hasta respirar de pronto era una dulce tarea que cada célula de su cuerpo llevaba a cabo con avidez. Cuando lentamente pudo acostumbrarse a la luz de la cabina, se percató de la presencia de la mujer.

Era enorme, de anchos hombros y cuello grueso, con una fea cara pecosa, concentrada en una expresión a medio camino del ceño fruncido. Esperaba una respuesta suya al parecer. Unos ojos enormes y azules le sostuvieron la mirada en silencio, hasta que se dieron por vencidos y se posaron en el horizonte a través del cristal del parabrisas.

Un cielo en calma se pintaba sobre ellos, más allá del salvaje y tupido verde del bosque, surcado por el camino polvoriento. Jaime se sentía lo suficientemente loco como para creer escuchar el canto de los grillos, perdidos en aquella humedad mohosa y oscura. El rostro duro y anguloso de la  mujer se había congelado en aquella posición. Brienne era su nombre, eso le había dicho…

-¿Puedo hacer mi llamada?- le preguntó, parpadeando rápidamente. 

Cada parte de aquel enorme cuerpo se inmovilizó en un rictus. La imaginó en una armadura antigua, una rígida mole de las Islas Yamatai. Él tenía pinturas como esas, guerreros sagrados perdidos entre brumas y montañas espectrales.

-No. No aún. Cuando estemos seguros.

Tuvo que reír ante su testarudez.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?-le preguntó, haciendo tintinear la cadena de sus esposas.

Ella le dirigió una mirada hosca, llena de una infinita aversión.

-Ya no estaremos seguros nunca más. – continuó Jaime, sin importarle si lo quería escuchar o no- Ahora tenemos a unos cuantos tras las espaldas. Lo mejor que nos puede pasar es que nos encontremos a la policía. 

Aquello definitivamente no le gustó.

-¿Y morir en una balacera?

-No le tengo miedo a morir.

-Estas bajo mi protección.

-¿Y eso me da algún tipo de inmunidad, mujer?

Brienne se mordió el labio enrojeciendo como un tomate. Levantó la mano con el género negro apelotonado en un puño.

-No, ya no es necesario. Me portaré bien. – Aunque en realidad pretendía todo lo contrario-Jugaremos a caballeros y doncellas. Yo seré la doncella, obviamente. Y tendrás que salvarme de algún dragón...- “Los dragones no  son fáciles, pero pueden morir como cualquiera, yo lo se muy bien”- Luego te premiaré. Y en señal de buena voluntad jugaremos a “Ven a mi Castillo”. Pero para eso tengo que tener las manos libres. Y las piernas.

Lo miró largamente como si quisiera diseccionarlo para constatar que tenía adentro. Jaime se preguntó si gozaba de la suficiente inteligencia como para entender una referencia sucia.

-¿No hay nada que tomes en serio?- le preguntó con frialdad.

-Mi hermana suele preguntarme lo mismo con frecuencia.

-Lo imagino...-su voz apenas fue un susurro. Era evidente que eso la había puesto incómoda.

“Así que lo sabe. Entonces Catelyn  le dijo lo del niño también.”

Afortunadamente para ambos, Brienne cambió de tema.  Dos coronas de largas pestañas pálidas se batieron lentamente.

-¿Como conocías al hombre del auto?

“La vida”, pensó Jaime con cansancio.  Y sus recuerdos volaron a los años pasados hacia el mar Angosto en misiones humanitarias que se veían mucho como intromisiones externas en guerras que nada tenían que ver con Poniente. O tal vez tenían que ver más con sus señores. “Esas cosas no te las dicen en la Academia”. Sus días allí no lo habían preparado para lidiar con las sutilezas de esos juegos. “Una medalla, una palmada y un puesto en Desembarco fueron mi premio.”

Le dolían los hombros y sentía la boca seca. Tal vez ahora ella tendría compasión de él y le quitaría las esposas. Era muy joven, tal vez de la edad de Cersei cuando se casó con Robert. Pero era difícil de saber. Nunca había llegado a conocer a una mujer tan carente de cualquier rasgo que pudiera demostrar la delicadeza de su sexo.  “Ni siquiera eso, es poco más que una niña. Una moza. La mataran antes de que lleguemos a Desembarco. Si no lo hago primero.” 

-¿Lo conocías?- ella repitió la pregunta, con impaciencia.

\- Ryger era policía. – Jaime le contó sin demasiadas vueltas, muy obediente- Seguramente Edmure lo contrató. El muy idiota, está convirtiendo esto en un desastre de primera.

“¿Por sus nobles servicios en Aguasdulces le habrían regalado una medalla como a mí?”

-No parecía querer hacernos daño. Al menos no, si cooperábamos con él.

-Ryger es un buen hombre, en lo que cabe, un pobre diablo que sigue órdenes. Como la mitad de los hombres buenos.

-Es una pena que escaseen.-Brienne murmuró con ademan de abrir la puerta.

-Si Edmure Tully prometió recompensa se unirán otros a la cacería. Dudo mucho que los demás sean más comprensivos. – se apresuró a decir, buscando detenerla. Divertido se dio cuenta de que solo consiguió lo opuesto.

-No perdamos más tiempo entonces.

\- Al contrario, debemos cambiar de auto, y probablemente pasar la noche en algún lugar antes de continuar.

-¿Y perder toda la ventaja?

-Podemos llamar a alguno de tus amigos…- sugirió inocentemente. “O alguno de los míos…”.

-No soy estúpida. No te quitaré las esposas.

-Tengo hambre ¿Me darás de comer en la boca? ¿No temes que te muerda?

-Puedes intentarlo.- contestó tranquilamente- Y te quedaras sin dientes.

-¡Moza desalmada!-se burló.

Brienne entornó los ojos y salió del auto. No lo liberó, pero al menos no lo dejó de nuevo en la oscuridad. Pensó en Tyrion en la época en que se le había metido en la cabeza la loca idea de ser septón. Sería **Septón Supremo**. Para desgracia de Jaime, recitaba los cánticos delante de él, al igual que  las sabias palabras de tantos ilustres y santos hombres, que le provocaban jaqueca  al final del día.

“La luz es más brillante en medio de la oscuridad” Tyrion repetía con absoluta convicción. Toda de la que es capaz un niño de trece años.

-Yo no veo las malditas luces, hermano. -murmuró en la soledad de la cabina.

Solo si Azor Ahai apareciera con un espada brillante del tamaño de un obelisco.

Se fijó en Brienne. Desde la ventanilla podía verla caminar en círculos, mientras hablaba con alguien por el celular. Debió tomarlo antes de venir por él. Tarth, dijo Ryger. Le era familiar de algún modo. Tal vez su familia, tal vez de donde venía… o tal vez nada, solo se sentía molesto por la forma en que lo miraba, como si pudiera medirlo con facilidad.

“Todos actúan así.” Se dijo  observando sus muñecas, rojas por la fricción, con pequeñas líneas de sangre. “Ya no debería importarme”.

Bajo la campera de cuero, Brienne llevaba una camiseta oscura, sin marcas. También vestía pantalones vaqueros y unas botas con suelas gruesas, más propias de un soldado. Tenía el cabello rubio y liso atado en una coleta paupérrima, por lo que con una gorra con visera y lentes oscuros podría pasar por un hombre sin demasiados problemas.

-Los dioses se han equivocado con ella, definitivamente.

“Los dioses no tiene compasión de nadie…”

La vio venir de nuevo hacia el vehículo. Subió del lado del conductor y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad con rapidez.

-Bien- dos enormes ojos, azules e intensos, lo encontraron en el retrovisor.- Ya tenemos a donde ir.

Le dio su sonrisa más encantadora.

-Siempre hay esperanza, supongo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tan obvia la referencia al sueño... que voy y me escondo bajo una piedra lol.


	6. Las tres cabezas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "—Parece que llegamos al final de nuestro pequeño viaje. Fue realmente un placer. Creo que nunca había gozado de una charla tan animada y edificante.  
> Ella no se mostró impresionada. Jaime se mordió los labios.  
> —Es una pena que no puedas compartir conmigo los detalles de tu interesante personalidad.  
> —No hay nada que yo desee contarte sobre mí. A diferencia tuya que pareces orgulloso del sonido de tu voz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, volví, luego de un tiempo.  
> Espero poder publicar con regularidad ahora en más!  
> Voy a terminar esto, no se preocupen, en eso no imito al Gordo.

Reconoció la silueta de la vieja casa a lo lejos. Antaño, esas paredes habían estado pintadas de amarillo y en el pórtico una recia hamaca de madera esperaba a cualquier niño suficientemente valiente para jugar en ella. En una de las barandas de la pequeña escalera de la entrada él había puesto sus iniciales, junto con Tyrion y el primo Cleos.  Al principio Tyrion se había negado por alguna razón infantil, pero Jaime sabía que si no lo incluían la tía Genna le arrancaría las orejas al enterarse. Así que le dijo a su hermanito que tres era un mejor numero, porque nunca había escuchado que jinetes de dragón vinieran de a pares. Era eso o llamar a Cersei, y ninguno se la imaginaba realmente con ganas de jugar a ser Targaryen.

Con un cortaplumas su hermanito dibujó  una bestia de tres cabezas, pero con un sólo cuerpo y una larga cola.

La tía Genna era hermana de Tywin Lannister. Usualmente estaban peleados, por lo que pasaban meses, e incluso años sin hablarse. Cuando Jaime y sus hermanos quedaron huérfanos, ella se había encargado de cuidarlos. Sin embargo, Cleos seguía siendo su único hijo, su primogénito… no podían competir con algo así.

La propiedad había sido abandonada hacía muchos años, pero nunca la vendieron. Ahora era un fantasma hecho de madera podrida y desvencijada. La pintura estaba carcomida y la hamaca desmantelada. Cuando se acercaron pudo ver con nitidez el paso negligente del tiempo. Una parte de él se conmovió. La parte que languidecía con la casa. Alrededor, el pasto se veía seco y la tierra árida. Olía a muerte.

Brienne seguía con expresión impertérrita. Quería preguntarle a donde iría después, con sus cuentos sobre Lyanna y sus dientes chuecos ¿Buscaría a Catelyn, aceptaría ser timada por Tyrion? Casi había pensado que no podría deshacerse de ella. Era demasiado fácil… ¿Este sería el lugar? ¿Aquí vería a su hermano?

—Parece que llegamos al final de nuestro pequeño viaje. Fue realmente un placer. Creo que nunca había gozado de una charla tan animada y edificante.

Ella no se mostró impresionada. Jaime se mordió los labios.

—Es una pena que no puedas compartir conmigo los detalles de tu interesante personalidad.

—No hay nada que yo desee contarte sobre mí. A diferencia tuya que pareces orgulloso del sonido de tu voz.

—Veo que tu capacidad para juzgar el carácter humano es muy afinada. Apuesto a que ese es tu talento oculto. Probablemente te granjea una gran cantidad de amigos.

Ella buscó su mirada a través del espejo.

—No veo la cola esperando en tu puerta.

—Touché —sonrió Jaime.

_“Solo necesito a mis hermanos.”_

Se fijó en la casa. Un hombre bajaba los peldaños, aunque era demasiado alto para ser Tyrion, y la Moza tampoco parecía notoriamente alegre con el encuentro. Ella quería a las niñas. Era lo único que le importaba. Detuvo el auto a unos metros de trasvasar una vasta alambrada cubierta de oxido. El hombre se acercó a ellos.

La ventanilla del conductor descendió hasta la mitad y una cara de comadreja con ojos saltones se asomó tímidamente.

— ¿Eres el único? — ella le preguntó.

—Sí. — El pobre Cleos parecía más desgarbado desde la última vez que lo había visto. Y no menos cobarde. Jaime no se sorprendió. Esa casa los había acogido en la niñez,  y con el paso de los años también guardaba sus fantasmas y pecados en silencioso secreto.

—No me gusta. Voy a esperar más —Brienne añadió con calma.

—Me dijeron que lo llevara adentro tan pronto como llegara.

—No. No sé quien está allí. Y no puedo irme con las manos vacías.

—Podemos esperar adentro. Estoy solo.

—Entremos, maldita sea. Aquí estamos a tiro, Moza— interrumpió Jaime, lleno de impaciencia.

—No me llames así.

— ¿Por qué, si es de cariño? Abre la puta puerta para que mi primo me quite las esposas. A menos que quieras hacer los honores. Pero romperías una promesa o algo así, y no queremos que eso pase.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo va a llegar? — Brienne lo ignoró, o al menos intentó hacerlo, porque su expresión se había agriado un poco más.

—No sé. —Cleos estaba demasiado nervioso como para sentir confianza en él. —Va a llamar dentro de media hora y entonces arreglaran su asunto. Yo solo hago un favor.

_“Le debe el alma a Tyrion, le hará favores hasta que la Larga Noche caiga sobre nosotros.”_

— ¿Va a llamar? Eso no fue lo que se me dijo…

—La puerta, Moza…—repitió Jaime.

Brienne salió del auto. Su enorme figura empequeñeció aún más a Cleos. Si Jaime no se sintiera famélico y agotado estaría seguro de poder contra ella, sólo. No sabía qué instrucciones tenía su primo realmente, pero habría dado todo por que tuviera la mitad de los sesos para ayudarlo. Ella daría pelea, no lo dudaba. Valdría la pena intentarlo solo para ver sus trucos.

La puerta se abrió y la Moza hizo lo que se le pedía, con una navaja en la mano. Se acercó de golpe, su cara pecosa perlada por una fina capa de sudor. Antes de que Jaime pudiera reaccionar le cortó las ataduras de adhesivo que le rodeaban los pies. Luego le dio unas minúsculas llaves a Cleos, golpeándolas en su pecho, y unos instantes después, éste se agachó un poco en el interior de la cabina, para inspeccionar  el estado de Jaime. Lanzó un silbido y arrugó la nariz ante el evidente hedor. Rápidamente se alejó.

_"Muy bien. Los Otros me lleven, un medio Frey está riéndose de mí."_

Pero también era medio Lannister y no podía sentirse más agradecido de tener de vuelta su libertad.

Cleos se quedó un largo rato parado frente a Jaime, antes de caer de rodillas. Una mueca deformó su rostro y luego una baba de sangre se escurrió desde la boca, bañándole el mentón. El siguiente disparo había sido más claro. Un siseo de silenciador. Por un instante Jaime pensó que Brienne también había caído, pero en cuestión de segundos ella estaba de nuevo al volante, retrocediendo para escapar. La puerta del auto azotaba metal contra metal, con violencia conforme aceleraba. Él pudo dar el último vistazo a su primo, boca abajo en la arena, en un charco de sangre. Le habían dado en la nuca dos veces.

_“No, no es justo.”_

Las iniciales de los tres aun estarían en aquella baranda, esperando convertirse en héroes de leyenda. A media hora de una llamada.

A media hora.

 


	7. La Tormenta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un accidente, un sepelio y la lluvia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, volví!

**La Tormenta.**

Para Brienne todo era una película borrosa. Aceleró cuanto pudo, hasta que su visión del camino quedó reducida a una masa pastosa, una pantalla de neblina. Escuchó más disparos, ruidos de motores tras ellos y la voz de mando de Jaime, pero ella no podía entender nada. Sentía la fuerza de su corazón latiendo a través de sus venas. Vio las luces en el retrovisor, cazándolos. Estaba atardeciendo. En esa época del año el sol se ocultaba más temprano.

Lo último que sintió fueron los golpes en la parte trasera del auto. El primero la impulsó solo un poco hacia adelante. Tuvieron que hacerlo dos veces más para que perdiera la dirección y desbarrancara.

* * *

 

— ¿Brienne? ¿Brienne? ¿Estas despierta?

Tenía 13 años otra vez. Era medio día, pero ella aun no despertaba porque se había desvelado hablando con Renly. Su padre le acarició la cabeza, y mientras ensayaba una sonrisa de consuelo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Le dijo con suavidad que ellos estaban muertos.

La niña no lo entendió al principio. Su padre le fue contando todo con paciencia. El mal clima en la costa. La carretera mojada. El sedán cayendo hacia las aguas. Sus hermanos, su madre… Ahora solo eran ellos dos. Selwyn la abrazó, ocultándole la cabeza contra su pecho.

No pudieron recuperar los cuerpos. No era algo fácil, el mar de las Tierras de las Tormentas se llevaba a sus víctimas y no las devolvía. Aun así hicieron una ceremonia. Velaron ataúdes vacíos en el salón principal de la casa. Brienne le dijo a su padre que podían poner algunas cosas de sus hermanos o de su madre. Él no era un creyente de los Siete. Le dijo que no era necesario. Que no habría diferencia.

Luego del sepelio, en la casa se llevó a cabo una pequeña reunión. Ellos no tenía muchos parientes, y la mayoría estaban dentro de la isla, pero aun así asistió una gran cantidad de gente. Y más de la mitad venían del continente.

En cuanto Brienne tuvo oportunidad, decidió escabullirse en la oficina de su padre. Allí estaría tranquila, por un momento. Las personas estaban en todas partes. Las escuchó en el pasillo, hablando, caminado. Vio el viejo armario donde jugaba a las escondidas con Galladon y se metió allí. Se acomodó en una esquina y cerró la puerta de rendijas. Al poco tiempo se durmió.

* * *

 

Sintió un dolor sordo en el costado.

Estaba suspendida del cinturón de seguridad. El auto había volcado, dejándola boca abajo, a unos centímetros del techo. Ya era de noche. Las luces bajas estaban encendidas. Las suyas. Nadie estaba cerca. No había ruidos. Ni otros vehículos, ni disparos, ni voces. Aún confundida por el impacto trató varias veces de abrir su cinturón. La bolsa de aire le comprimía el pecho. Golpeó la bolsa varias veces. Y luego recordó el cortaplumas que tenía en un bolsillo. Mientras apuñalaba el plástico comenzó a llorar. Una parte de ella murmuraba que esto no estaba pasando. Que esto era parte de una farsa, de esas puestas en escena que acaban cuando cae el telón. Cuando pudo llegar a la hebilla, desbloqueó el cinturón y cayó con un suave plop al techo. Se deslizó hacia afuera. La tierra estaba húmeda y olía a hojas podridas. Lloviznaba con fuerza. Ella sola podría escapar. Podría tolerar el dolor. Sus piernas estaban bien. Podría caminar un buen trecho al costado de la carretera y detener algún vehículo. Llevaría consigo el cortaplumas y el arma semiautomática. Llevaría los documentos, las tarjetas y el dinero que le había dado Dacey. Lo haría. Esta no era su guerra. Renly. Stannis. Eran nombres que rebotaban en su cabeza. Esta no era su guerra.

* * *

 

La despertaron las voces. Su instinto le dijo que era mejor quedarse escondida en el armario. Por las rendijas podía ver a las personas que habían entrado al despacho. Dos hombres, una mujer y su padre. Se sentaron en los sillones alrededor del escritorio, y él ocupó el lugar tras él.

Hablaron mucho tiempo, sobre cosas que Brienne no entendía. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos de nuevo, hasta que escuchó que pronunciaron su nombre. Entonces su atención se enfocó y se acercó a una de las puertas.

—Es solo una niña. Deja que venga conmigo —dijo la mujer. —En Altojardín se recuperará pronto. Si la dejas aquí, se marchitará.

La mujer era una anciana bastante enérgica. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color azul marino, con delicados estampados dorados y púrpuras. Eran florecitas que culminaban largos brazos de enredaderas otoñales. El borde del cuello era de tira, recto, a la usanza de Yi-ti. Jugueteaba de vez en cuando con una mantilla tejida en hilo negro que le cubría los hombros cuando entró, pero que pronto arrugó en su regazo.

—Es una pena. Ahora es tu única heredera.

El hombre que habló era más joven que la mujer, pero mayor que su padre. Vestía con un impecable traje negro. Sus zapatos eran lustrosos y brillantes. Tanto como su cabeza calva.

—Tal vez sea peligroso moverla en esta situación —intervino el último invitado.

Era un hombre de la edad de su padre. Brienne lo conocía, pero no recordaba bien de donde. Llevaba un traje de color marrón. Su cabello era negro y ondulado. Tenía una barba del mismo color, no muy espesa.

—Tal vez. Pero aunque esté más segura aquí, no podemos mantenerla en esta isla por siempre —replicó la mujer.

—Por eso, es recomendable pensar en algo para protegerla, como lo hicimos con nuestros niños.

—Rocadragón es un buen lugar para crecer. Tiene las mejores escuelas y no está tan lejos —aconsejó el hombre calvo, como si fuera algo lógico e indiscutible.

Su padre no dijo nada, solo los escuchó y asintió a las opiniones comunes de los invitados.

* * *

 

Muchas veces soñaría con ese día. Y soñaría con despertar en un mundo donde su madre estaba viva y le preparaba el desayuno. Un mundo donde jugaba con sus hermanos. Un mundo donde era inocente, y había dragones. Ahora soñaba con Renly. Soñaba con disparos y sangre. Soñaba con osos gimiendo en agonía. Nunca paraban los sueños.

 

* * *

 

Su padre y los invitados salieron del despacho. Brienne se quedó adentro, acurrucada un rato, pensando en medio de la confusión. Sin saber por qué, comenzó a llorar, eran sollozos silenciosos. Las lagrimas resbalaban hasta su boca, calientes y saladas. Apenas se dio cuenta que alguien volvió a la habitación. La puerta del armario se abrió de golpe.

El hombre calvo no pareció asombrado por encontrarla allí. La miró con seño indescifrable. Tenía ojos verdes, fríos y acerados como el metal. Casi sin transición puso sobre sus labios el dedo índice.

—Ssshhhhhh.

Brienne se enderezó sin chistar y salió corriendo.

En eso era buena, en correr. Corría todo el tiempo…

* * *

 

Se quedó junto a la puerta torcida. Por el impacto el lado de Jaime estaba convertido en chatarra. Brienne se metió con cuidado. Él estaba inconsciente, pero aun respiraba. Cortó el cinturón y trató de sostenerlo para amortiguar la caída. Lo sacó arrastrando. Llovía y los relámpagos inundaban el cielo.

Revisó a Jaime. El asa del que estaba esposado cedió, y sus muñecas estaban lastimadas, respiraba con dificultad, y tenía la cabeza rota. Lo tomó bajo las axilas y lo arrastró tanto como pudo y luego volvió a cerciorarse de que respiraba. Lo sacudió un poco, tratando de hacer que se despertara, pero fue inútil.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Estaba lastimada, podría cargar a Jaime unos metros, pero se desplomarían ambos antes de llegar a la carretera. Tenían que llegar. Era su oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que los auxiliara. El bosque era demasiado peligroso. Aun más con la oscuridad de la noche. Y sus atacantes estaban en alguna parte, esperando. Por qué no los mataron, Brienne no lo sabía. Pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo.

Si la estaban esperando allá arriba, entonces no tendría más remedio que luchar.

 


	8. La vieja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se ponen feas.

Antes de que su familia muriera, el concepto de la “mortalidad” había sido un tópico abstracto para Brienne. Una realidad ajena a ella, como lo era la concepción de la multiplicidad de los siete o la  irracionalidad de los números imaginarios. Era algo que uno aprendía a través de herramientas indirectas, como un libro o la anécdota de un vecino. Una ceremonia con ritos que no significaba nada. Hasta que uno era víctima y testigo de esos ritos.

En el principio, cuando la vida no era más complicada que la unicelularidad, la muerte no existía. Una célula se dividía eternamente, recreándose las veces necesarias en el tiempo y el espacio. Brienne había estudiado eso en la escuela. Pero la inmortalidad tenía un precio, y eso de seguro los dioses lo sabían, la inmortalidad no permitía el cambio.

* * *

 

Brienne arrastró a Lannister tanto como pudo.  La lluvia no había cedido y ambos estaban cubiertos con lodo y sangre. Él respiraba irregularmente, murmurando palabras ininteligibles. Tenía una conmoción cerebral. A cincuenta pasos de la carretera se detuvo. Estaba cansada y sentía una puntada entre las costillas. Se tanteó el lado izquierdo y el dolor se volvió tan intenso como un martillazo. Con suerte ella tenía un par de costillas fisuradas.

Sus pensamientos la llevaron a su isla, a su infancia. A su padre siempre le gustó contar historias y cantar canciones viejas. Selwyn Tarth era un hombre de expresión amable y grandes manos, que acariciaban con calidez. La forma en que miraba a su madre, el amor que transmitían sus ojos… ¿Cómo un hombre con tal sensibilidad podía ser a la vez tan atroz? Brienne sintió las lagrimas caer, ardientes y saladas sobre su rostro magullado.

_“¿Padre, donde estas? ¿Estás vivo todavía? ¿Está viva esa parte de tu corazón que me refugió siempre del dolor?”_

* * *

 

Para Brienne fue solo un pestañeo, pero por la oscuridad se dio cuenta de que había quedado inconsciente por largo rato. Sintió que la cargaban y luego la depositaban sin miramientos en la carrocería de una camioneta, cubierta por un toldo de plástico. Cuando se sintió lucida de nuevo, intentó acomodarse, solo para darse cuenta que tenia los miembros envueltos en cinta de embalaje y la boca amordazada con un trapo que olía a orina, y probablemente tenía el mismo sabor. Jaime Lannister estaba a su lado, en igualdad de condiciones. Había dos hombres con ellos. El primero era un hombre esbelto, vestido con ropa de color rosa, como si fuera un disfraz. El otro era robusto y vestía de negro.

—La puta ya se despertó —dijo el del disfraz.

—Hay que comprobarle las tetas y el culo para estar seguros —El gordo lanzó una risa porcina, mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la manga de la mano.

—Lannister es más guapo, prefiero tocarle el culo a él.

Brienne trató de hablar, pero los sonidos que proferían eran amortiguados y húmedos.

—No. Ahora no. Tenemos que esperar a llegar con la vieja. El jefe dijo que nos daría…

Alguien, en la cabina de enfrente golpeó la ventana.

—Cállense maricones.

Y eso fue suficiente para que el siguiente tramo del viaje transcurriera en silencio.

* * *

 

Brienne trató de no volver a perder el conocimiento, para poder sentir el transcurso del tiempo hasta llegar a destino. Una hora de viaje en un camino de tierra, podía darse cuenta por la forma en que la camioneta surcaba la tierra lodosa en vez de deslizarse sobre pavimento. Cuando llegaron, los hombres la tomaron, uno de las axilas y otro de los tobillos y la descargaron como un fardo sobre un charco de agua.

—La puta fea es más pesada que tu Zollo.

—Vamos a cortarle unos pedacitos para regalárselas a Vargo.

“Zollo”, repitió Brienne en silencio, sintiendo un estremecimiento en la espina.

A Jaime lo cargaron hasta la puerta, de lo que parecía una cabaña abandonada. Había una luz amarilla en la ventana. Luego vinieron por ella. Los dos hombres en la cabina permanecieron adentro del auto, sin moverse.

Brienne se incorporó de rodillas, antes de que intentara algo más un golpe en la cabeza le advirtió que lo pensara dos veces. La puerta de la casa se abrió. Una mujer bastante mayor, cubierta con una enorme bata color naranja, llena de manchas, apareció maldiciendo en un idioma que Brienne no conocía.

—Venimos a cobrar un favor, vieja

—Shagwell y Zollo, el Gran Otro se los lleve.

“Shagwell”, Brienne aventuró la mirada hacia el hombre con el disfraz.

—Sabemos que te acuestas con él, rana sucia, no nos da miedo. Conocemos el infierno sin que nos digas como es.

La mujer escupió a un costado, saliva roja de hoja marga.

—Este no es un matadero. Si quieren deshacerse de estos pobres diablos, háganlo en otra parte.

—No seas idiota, rana sucia, sabes a lo que venimos. —Shagwell tomó a Brienne por el pescuezo y la empujó hacia la mujer.

—Se les pasó la mano con estos y no quieren que “El Gran Señor” se dé cuenta. —La mujer retrocedió para dejar que los hombres metieran a sus prisioneros en la sala.

—No fue nuestra culpa, pero nos dijeron que lo solucionáramos. —Zollo arrastró a Jaime de la cabellera.

—Que yo lo solucionara, querrás, decir. —La mujer no parecía ni un poco conmovida. —Bueno, súbanlos arriba. Lárguense después.

—Nos quedaremos hasta la madrugada, y luego vendrá otro para. Estos dos no son blancas palomas, vieja, si te descuidas te mataran.

La mujer rió, un sonido hueco y petulante.

—Al final de la semana la niña vivirá, eso lo veo tan claro como el día. El hombre querrá estar muerto, pero los dioses se negaran a escucharlo, porque ellos son crueles y caprichosos. Y ustedes… oh, ustedes, pequeños insectos, aprovechen lo que les resta, porque será muy poco tiempo y será amargo y doloroso.

— ¡Perra! —Zhagwell intentó golpearla, pero Zollo lo detuvo.

— ¿Quieres que nos mate?

—Me importa un bledo. Una vieja esclava no va a amenazarme…

—No ella.

La mujer escupió otro salivazo rojo.

—Tiene razón el gordo Zollo. No es a mí a quien tienen que temer.

Brienne pensó en una única persona. Bolton.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Hierro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algo bastante onírico :P

  
  
Brienne despertó en medio del bosque. Era una mañana luminosa, donde el sol se filtraba con brazos sin calor en medio de los árboles. Olía a tierra recién mojada y a sangre, y la vida de pronto había enmudecido. No insectos. No aves.  
La muchacha giró en redondo. Algo sin forma se divisaba a unos cuantos metros, como una bolsa de aire caliente y húmedo. Caminó hasta ella y descubrió que era una cabaña. La mitad estaba abandonada, la otra mitad estaba recién pintada, gruesas gotas verdes escurriéndose por las paredes de madera como dedos gordos hasta tocar el suelo del bosque.  
―Aquí reposan los valientes ―le dijo una mujer a sus espaldas. Brienne giró de nuevo, encontrando una pequeña figura encapuchada. En una mano tenía un cuchillo y en la otra un aro metálico.  
Brienne quiso hablar, pero su voz se había ido. Se llevó una mano al cuello, sintiendo un dolor punzante, como si la estuvieran asfixiando.  
―Unos viven y otros mueren. Excepto los dioses. Ellos viven por siempre, crueles y hermosos en sus tronos dorados. A veces caminan entre los mortales.  
Una niña, una mujer embarazada y una anciana pasaron corriendo detrás de la encapuchada, riendo y cantando, desnudas como el día de su nombre, tomadas de la mano para no tropezar.  
―Pero algunos mortales se creen dioses. Creen que pueden profanar las leyes divinas y elegir quien vive y quien muere. No es así. No es así. Unos viven y otros mueren. Oh, sí. Sí, sí. Unos viven y otros mueren. Pero son los verdaderos dioses quienes deciden. Lo veo tan claro como el día. Y ellos son más que siete.  
La encapuchada se acercó a Brienne lentamente, extendiendo el aro hacia ella. Sin pensarlo lo tomó entre sus manos y se dio cuenta que era una corona. Estaba hecha de hierro, hierro oxidado. Tenía adornos de flores y espinas, con muchas manchas, algunas como sangre seca.  
―Una era termina. Una puerta se abre. Los monstruos salen del infierno. Esa será tu corona. Oh, sí. Sí, sí.  
Brienne lloró. Y ya no estaban en el bosque, sino en un salón en penumbras. Todas las paredes oscuras. Como un depósito o un museo. Estatuas por todas partes, algunas cubiertas con  sábanas, otras llenas de polvo y moho.  
―Ella, la más hermosa. ―la encapuchada señaló una figura de mármol en particular. Una hermosa muchacha con guirnaldas de flores en su cuello y su cabeza.  
Lyanna Stark. La primera Lyanna. La primera guerra.  
―De hierro será tu corona y de sangre tus lágrimas. Como ella.  
Brienne se tocó el rostro y estaba cubierto de un líquido caliente y espeso. 

* * *

  
Despertó gritando y unas manos ásperas la obligaron a acostarse de nuevo. Todo era oscuro. Le dolía el cuerpo y sentía la boca llena de hormigas, con la vaga sensación de haber vomitado varias veces. Una voz la tranquilizó y volvió a dormirse. 

* * *

  
Pensó que estaba soñando de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que era un recuerdo. Era la casa de Catelyn en Aguasdulces, un día después de que dictaran una de las primeras sentencia en el caso de Renly. Había una fiesta. La gente reía y bebía y Brienne aún estaba de luto por su amado amigo. No entendía como el mundo podía seguir girando, como si todo hubiera sido a la ligera. Como si nada malo hubiera pasado.  
Allí estaba Cat, estaban Robb y Asha… incluso Dacey. Ned Stark aún seguía vivo, en la capital, con sus hijas pequeñas. Sansa y Arya. Brienne no las conocía. No sabía nada más allá de unas sonrisas en la foto familiar.  
¿Eran importantes?  
Lo eran para Cat. 

* * *

  
― ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme con ella? Hace un frio de mierda en esta casa y la vieja rana me escupe cada vez que me ve.  
―Hasta que el jefe nos diga ¿Te da miedo la vaca?  
―A mí no me da miedo esa puta. Además está más muerta que viva.  
―Porque la vieja la duerme. Igual que al otro.  
―Tres para cuidar al cara de muñeca. Deben estar viendo quien se lo va a meter primero por el culo.  
―Ese es Jaime Lannister. Si intenta algo hay que romperle los brazos.  
―Una bala es lo que necesita.  
―Y Vargo nos descuartiza de paso.  
―Me preocupa más el otro ¿Qué hacemos si llega primero el bastardo?  
―Rezar. A los putos nuevos y a  los antiguos. 

* * *

  
Cada vez dolía menos, pero hacía demasiado calor. Brienne se dio cuenta que aun deliraba cuando escuchó la voz de su padre. Le estaba cantando una vieja balada con caballeros y princesas. Luego le decía que lo lamentaba.  
La mitad era un sueño y la otra mitad realidad, como la cabaña en medio del bosque. Estaban en una de las Islas del Oso. Cuando Brienne aprendió a cazar. A disparar un arma. A matar. En las canciones de su padre nadie hablaba de eso.  
Tenía diez años. Quince. Ochenta. Corría entre árboles persiguiendo algo, huyendo de algo. Renly le decía que iba a casarse con Margaery Tyrrell. Loras aplaudía desde algún lugar como si fuera un espectáculo digno de admirar. Le dolían las costillas. Unos ojos verdes la miraban con desdén. Una bestia gruñía delante de ella.  
Brienne blandió un cuchillo para defenderse, pero la encapuchada la apuñaló primero.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta divagar XD  
> No se olviden de pasar por ASOIAF-GOT-FANFIC  
> [Aquí](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1678936329023955/)

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: "Todo el que ama hace la guerra" ("Omnis amans militat"-Ovidio)  
> Tengo pretendido escribir capítulos cortos, de entre 500 a 1000 palabras cada uno(aunque sospechosamente los borradores empiezan a alcanzar las 1500).  
> Realmente, y teniendo en cuenta que es mi primer fic (bla, bla, bla... cuantas veces hemos leído eso?), este es mas un experimento para espantar el aburrimiento mientras actualizan mis fics preferidos (que están en ingles, porque el resto parece que somos muy tímidos).  
> Me interesa mucho escribir sobre Brienne en un mundo de interacciones, por lo que es probable que ésta sea una historia mas intimista, entre melancólica y meditabunda, y probablemente cualquier meh que se les ocurra.  
> No prometo llegar a buen puerto...  
> Se que la etiqueta dice JaimexBrienne, pero habrá mucho de ambos por separado al principio. Alguna vez han leído lo de "Slow Burn"? Enfóquense en la parte "slowwwww".  
> Ah, sí, lo olvidaba... todos los personajes son de Martin, ASOIAF, y... eh... subproductos como GOT(gracias al cual puedo considerar sexy a Jaime Lannister, porque rubios con rulos me enfrían un tanto la sangre, los sietes bendigan la nariz de NCW).  
> Eso es todo.


End file.
